Skinny Jeans
by just-nikki
Summary: Not really slash. "Can I say I like the Jonas Brothers for their ability to rock the skinny jeans?" Josh asked, suddenly pensive. Warning: Contains excessive mentioning of the Jonas Brothers and skinny jeans.


Title: Skinny Jeans (for a lack of creativity and ambition)  
Author: Nikki  
Disclaimer: I don't anything related to Drake & Josh, the Jonas Brothers, or anything, really.  
Pairing: In MY head it's Drake/Josh, but it could be taken as Josh just being sort of gay.  
Rating: Hm. PG, I suppose.  
Word Count: 1,110  
Warning: Excessive use of the words "Jonas," "skinny," and "jeans."  
Summary: "_Can_ I say I like the Jonas Brothers for their ability to rock the skinny jeans?" Josh asked, suddenly pensive.

A Nikki-Note: Un-beta'd. Abby read through it... But she didn't actually beta it. My bad. I apologize for any rambling or confusion. Mostly I wrote it because I'm excited. Why am I excited? Because Abby and I are going to see the Jonas Brothers!

_For_ _Abby_ because, without her, we wouldn't be going to see the Gods of the Skinny Jeans, The Jonas Brothers (Oh, yes. I was serious).  


* * *

**Whatever it was, it wasn't us.**

"Boys? Can I see you in the living room for a minute?"

Footsteps loudly made their way down the stairs. Megan was seated comfortably on the edge of an armchair. She made a pouty face and sniffled every time Audrey turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, baby, I'm sure the boys didn't mean to break your-"

"Oh. They did," Megan said meaner than she intended. Audrey raised an eyebrow at her tone and Megan quickly faked a sob. "They-they- they're always so mean to me!"

Audrey frowned. She was quickly running out of effective punishments for her unruly sons.

"Mom? Whatever it is Megan says we did- we didn't."

Audrey just shook her head. "Don't start, Drake. I can't believe you two! When will you both grow up? Megan's feelings are really hurt- she's just a little girl!"

"Made of evil," Josh muttered under his breath.

"I don't even know what to do with you anymore!"

"I know," Megan said, her head perking up. "I know you need your days off, Mom, because you work so hard, so they could take me and Janie on Saturday!"

"Take? Take you where? What?" Josh asked, a little frantically.

"That's an excellent idea! Drake, Josh, you're taking Megan to see the Jobus Siblings, or whatever they're called, Saturday."

"The JONAS BROTHERS? WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE JO-I mean, aw, man, how… lame?"

Drake looked Josh up and down. "Seriously? The Jonas Brothers? I'm disappointed in you."

Josh shrugged. "Their music is deep and meaningful and it touches me," he mumbled, looking at his shoes.

"I'm disappointed in you, too. I only like them because they rock the skinny jeans. Who likes the Jonas Brothers for their musical ability?" Megan said as she wiped the last traces of forced tears from her cheeks.

**I don't want to tour with Hannah Montana.**

Drake shook his head as the opening strands of "S.O.S" played from Josh's headphones.

"_Can_ I say I like the Jonas Brothers for their ability to rock the skinny jeans?" Josh asked, suddenly pensive.

Drake just glared at him.

"Is that a 'no'? Come on Drake, you're just jealous of Joe's hair!" Josh laughed as he tossed a pillow at him.

"I am not. I have great hair," Drake pouted. "And I can rock the skinny jean way better- _while_ playing the guitar."

Josh looked thoughtful.

"But you've never toured with Hannah Montana."

Drake just looked sort of disgusted and threw the pillow back.

"Thank _God_."

**I'm not safe anywhere.**

"Three days! We're going in three days!" Megan sang as she skipped into the living room.

Drake sighed and flipped through the channels quickly. Megan grabbed the remote. He attempted to grab it back.

"Moooom," Megan called out. Drake let go of his end of the controller.

"I hate you."

Megan just smiled at him and turned the channel to Camp Rock.

"AAARGH," Drake cried in frustration. He hurried upstairs to find his guitar or a Ramones CD or something resembling real music. Instead, he found Josh blasting "Burnin' Up" and singing along.

"I'm hot- you're cold! You go around like you know…"

Drake sank against a wall.

"I can't escape…" he moaned.

**The first step is admitting you have a problem.**

"He does not look better in those jeans then me."

"I don't know… I don't think you own any that tight."

"Dude, how is this on the Disney Channel?"

"I do not know. I don't think Megan should watch this movie any more."

"…"

"Okay. I like the Jonas Brothers because of their ability to rock the skinny jeans."

"Now you only have eleven more steps to go!"

**The excitement is killing me.**

"Drake!"

Drake was confused. Just a minute ago he had been playing his guitar under this tree that was giving him hugs periodically and now his eyes were full of streaming sunlight and his ears were full of Josh's voice.

"Drake, wake up! Guess what!"

"It's Friday. I have one more day. Go away."

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow?"

"Yes," Drake said, pulling his blankets from Josh's hands and rolling over.

**Auuuuugh.**

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I hate you."

"I know," Josh said as he handed Drake his cell phone. "Don't forget this."

"Ha! What if someone calls me and I answer and they hear the music? I'll be mocked forever. I'd never live it down. I'd have to transfer schools."

"So don't answer it."

"What if I forget and do it anyway?"

"So don't take it."

"What if someone calls me?"

Josh stared at Drake. "How…? Nevermind. Go ask Megan if she's ready to go pick up Janie yet."

A few minutes later the four were on their way to Shoreline Amphitheatre. Josh was sitting quietly, pushed against the passenger seat door.

"You don't have to sit all the way over there.'

"You tried to _injure_ me!"

"If I have to listen to it all night, I'm not letting you play the CD! Besides. It's my car."

"But you hit me!"

"I gently pushed your hand away."

Josh pouted and Drake reached for the radio. He pressed the button and the announcer's voice filled the car.

"…now for a new single from your favorite band, the Jonas Brothers! Released just last week, it's domin-"

Drake flipped to another station.

"It's been "Burnin' Up" the charts and now it's "Burnin' Up" the station! It's the Jonas Brothers with "Burn-""

Drake pressed the button with more force.

"Cuz I'm burning up- burning up for you ba-"

Drake pushed the "off" button so hard it didn't pop back.

"Give me the damn CD," he muttered as Josh smiled triumphantly.

Drake happily turned off the car in the overpriced parking garage.

"Let's get this over with…"

**Sunday- Repercussions.**

"Do you think I have kind of Jonas-y hair?"

"They're an adjective now, too?" Drake said, frustrated. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm confused. When Mrs. Hafer asked you what an adjective is, you told her it was a 'word you can do- like zig-zag.'"

"So?"

"Nevermind."

"You don't."

"Sorry?"

"You don't have "Jonas-y" hair."

Josh look disappointed.

"Oh…"

"Well, maybe you do look a little like the short one."

"Nick? Well that's not too bad… Even though everyone knows Joe is the hot one."

"He's overrated. At least you don't look like that ugly one they always stick in the back."

"I thought you weren't paying attention to the concert…?"

"The lights were bright and there were lots of shiny things on the stage."

"Aaaaaaaaaand?"

"They're not _that_ bad."

"So, can I play my CDs in our roo-"

"**No**."

* * *

This story has been made possible by viewers like **you**! Your continued support makes such endeavors possible! Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.


End file.
